D'amour et de sang
by Papaya Corrompue
Summary: [UA] Par une nuit de tempête, Aspros arrive dans un étrange château perdu au fin fond de la Hongrie...
1. Partie 1

Ma première publication depuis longtemps... et quelle publication ! Un UA en deux parties (en fait c'est censément un OS mais bon, hein, l'inspiration, tout ça tout ça... et puis comme dit Pigeon, "un OS peut avoir plusieurs parties", voilà rhooo !) avec du sang et de l'amour (woah quelle surprise on s'y attendait pas du tout).

Bref, cette fanfic est un cadeau pour Miss Silver K, qui m'a imposé comme thème : chaînes. He he he...

Bonne lecture !

**OoOoOoOoO**

Une fois de plus, un éclair zébra le ciel, incitant Aspros à presser le pas. Trois jours qu'il était arrivé en Transylvanie, trois jours de pluie et de malchance. Trois jours de pure galère.

Tout avait commencé environ deux semaines auparavant... Une lettre énigmatique, écrite sur un bout de parchemin tâché, était arrivée au Sanctuaire, le quartier général d'un des principaux ordres d'exorcistes. La missive n'était pas très claire, rédigée visiblement par une personne à peine lettrée. Mais le peu d'informations compréhensibles avait suffi à inquiéter : une ombre monstrueuse rôdait dans les environs, terrorisant la population. Des gens avaient disparu, et on retrouvait régulièrement du bétail mort vidé de son sang. Un ou une vampire, probablement.

Aspros s'était aussitôt porté volontaire. Il avait rejoint les rangs des exorcistes après la mort de sa famille, massacrée par une horde de banshees, et brûlait d'exterminer l'intégralité des créatures qui parcouraient encore la Terre, tuant des humains innocents sur leur passage. Avec le temps et l'expérience, il était une race qu'il avait appris à redouter et à détester particulièrement : les vampires. Car cette engeance n'était pas seulement cruelle, sanguinaire et incontrôlable, à l'instar de ses semblables.

Non, ce qui faisait toute sa dangerosité, c'était son intelligence. Contrairement aux gobelins, banshees, lutins, sirènes, ménades, qui hantaient la nuit comme des bêtes sauvages et sans esprit, les vampires étaient calmes, capables de dissimuler leur nature maléfique et de se cacher parmi les humains. Un véritable fléau, pire que la peste. Au moins, on réalisait plus vite que la peste s'était infiltrée entre nos murs. Alors que les vampires... Parfois, on ne se rendait compte de leur présence qu'au bout de quelques siècles, lorsqu'il était trop tard.

Cependant, cette fois, Aspros avait bon espoir de parvenir à sauver la situation. Cinq disparitions et à peine une vingtaine de têtes de bétail... Le ou la vampire n'était pas là depuis bien longtemps. Il lui faudrait encore du temps pour prendre ses marques, et, en attendance, il ou elle était vulnérable. L'exorciste était donc parti le plus tôt possible, remontant vers le Nord, traversant la Grèce puis une partie de la Hongrie avant d'arriver enfin en Transylvanie, accueilli par une pluie torrentielle et des orages perpétuels.

Relevant son capuchon trempé, Aspros plissa les yeux, essayant vainement de distinguer quelque chose entre les énormes gouttes qui tombaient sans s'arrêter. La nuit commençait à tomber, le ciel était noir, il faisait froid, il était fatigué et perdu dans une campagne déserte.

"Manquerait plus que l'autre monstre débarque..." songea le jeune homme. "Bon, ça m'épargnerait d'avoir à le chercher, mais je risque finir dans son estomac si je me retrouve à l'affronter dans ces conditions..."

Soupirant, Aspros laissa retomber sa capuche devant son visage - avec une pluie pareille il ne voyait rien de toute façon - et se remit en marche, priant pour tomber sur un hameau, une ferme isolée, n'importe quoi d'autre qu'un champ, en fait. Même une masure abandonnée ferait l'affaire. Même sans toit, ça ferait l'affaire, tant qu'il y avait un mur pour le protéger un peu du vent. Et même sans mur, mais avec quelques poutres et pierres éparses contre lesquelles s'adosser, ça ferait l'affaire.

Vous l'aurez compris, Aspros était désespéré. Il se força pourtant à avancer. Il était contre-productif de rester planté là bêtement, à attendre d'attraper la mort. Un éternuement se chargea d'ailleurs de lui rappeler qu'en terme de rhumes, il ne pourrait guère faire mieux.

Un nouvel éclair s'abattit sur la campagne, illuminant d'un flash les alentours. Et là...

\- Bon dieu ! jura Aspros entre ces dents.

Un château. Il y avait un château pas loin, avec quelques maisons blotties autour. Probablement un bourg quelconque, qui ne devait figurer sur aucune carte. Le jeune homme pressa le pas. Il n'y aurait certainement pas d'auberge, mais il pouvait toujours espérer être recueilli par les propriétaires du château. Généralement, sa soutane de prêtre, version banalisée de son uniforme d'exorciste, lui attirait les bonnes grâces des gens qu'il rencontrait.

Optimiste, il lui suffit de deux heures pour arriver au village. Celui-ci était déserté, tout le monde s'étant réfugié à l'intérieur. Les fenêtres calfeutrées laissaient échapper çà et là quelques rais de lumière, mais à part cela il n'y avait aucun signe de vie. Traversant le hameau, un chemin de terre battue régulièrement entretenu menait au château.

La bâtisse elle-même était de taille modeste, construite avec une pierre grise, épaisse, assombrie par la pluie. Elle était située en hauteur, surplombant les alentours. L'obscurité lui donnait des airs menaçants, qui n'impressionnaient toutefois pas Aspros. Il en avait vu d'autres. En vérité, ce fut plus l'absence de fossé qui l'étonna. Le château ressemblait en effet à un fort défensif, alors ce défaut crucial pour sa défense était surprenant. Enfin, que pouvait-on attendre d'un pauvre château perdu dans la campagne hongroise, hein ?

Parvenu à l'imposante porte en bois, l'exorciste n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de frapper le plus fort qu'il put. Le bruit de son coup se perdit dans l'orage, et il se maudit : par ce temps, personne ne l'entendrait. Se débattant avec le tissu détrempé de sa large cape, il saisit enfin le cor dont il ne séparait jamais. Ses collègues trouvaient souvent incongrue la présence de cet objet, mais Aspros réalisait sans peine l'utilité d'un instrument permettant de faire du bruit.

Prenant une grande inspiration et priant pour qu'un coup de tonnerre ne l'interrompe pas, il souffla.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le son claironnant fit sursauter Earheart et ses oreilles sensibles.

\- Oui oui, j'arrive, c'est bon, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il avait déjà entendu les coups frappés à la porte, était-il nécessaire de lui casser plus avant les tympans ? Encore, s'il s'agissait d'une personne inconnue, perdue en Transylvanie, il aurait compris. Mais là ! Par ce temps, qui prendrait la route ? Quatre jours que cette tempête était annoncée, quatre jours !

Non, vraiment, il ne voyait qu'un seul visiteur assez audacieux pour braver les éléments : son cousin Aloïs. Or, cet imbécile savait pertinemment qu'Earheart entendrait même la plus discrète frappe sur la muraille. Donc : pourquoi ?

Attrapant son trousseau de clefs, le maître des lieux déverrouilla la serrure puis retira la barre qui bloquait la porte. Sous l'action du vent, le battant pivota aussitôt.

\- Aloïs ! gronda Earheart sans chercher à dissimuler ses pupilles rouge sang. Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bord...

Il s'interrompit. Ce n'était pas Aloïs. Et merde.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Aspros s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce qu'on le confonde avec un visiteur prévu. Et pourtant, l'homme au regard froid et... rougeoyant ? ... qui s'était planté devant lui ne semblait pas étonné de voir quelqu'un sur le pas de sa porte, comme s'il était parfaitement normal de venir rendre visite à un ami habitant au fin fond de la campagne, une nuit de tempête. Non, son futur hôte semblait surtout furieux. Et estomaqué, à présent qu'il avait réalisé son erreur.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda sèchement l'homme, qui s'était repris.  
\- Un simple voyageur perdu.

Silence. L'exorciste en profita pour détailler le visage de celui qui lui faisait face. Il était très mince, presque maigre. Son visage était osseux, avec des traits taillés à la serpe. Ses yeux, qui n'étaient pas rouges comme l'avait d'abord pensé Aspros, mais bleu pâle, étaient petits, enfoncés dans leurs orbites, et légèrement dissimulés par les mèches blond cendré de sa frange. Pour dire la vérité, il n'était pas beau. Cependant, un charme certain se dégageait de sa personne, une sorte de parfum, d'aura fascinante.

Le silence s'éternisant, Aspros finit par se sentir gêné. Il toussota et demanda :

\- Pourrais-je rester pour la nuit ? Je n'ai nulle part où aller, et le monastère censé m'accueillir est encore à quelques heures de marche.  
\- Un monastère doit vous accueillir ? répéta Earheart en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Heu... Oui, je suis un prêtre, expliqua l'exorciste en écartant sa cape pour laisser voir sa tenue.

Earheart se figea. Un prêtre, manquait plus que ça. Quelle déveine... Impossible de le chasser, les gens du coin ne plaisantaient pas avec l'hospitalité et le soin à accorder aux ecclésiastiques. S'il n'ouvrait pas sa porte, on ne manquerait pas de l'accuser d'impiété, voire d'hérésie ou de sorcellerie. Les rumeurs circulaient et enflaient vite dans la région.

Or, en ce moment, il n'avait pas besoin de plus de publicité : les villages s'enflammaient déjà assez après la disparition de plusieurs personnes. Y ajouter un châtelain cruel qui jetait dehors un prêtre par une nuit de tempête n'aiderait en rien.

\- Entrez, lâcha-t-il donc avec un soupir en s'effaçant pour laisser passer son visiteur.

Aspros inclina la tête pour le remercier et le suivit à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Son hôte referma la porte derrière eux, et ce fut en le voyant soulever sans effort apparent l'énorme barre bloquant le battant que l'exorciste réalisa que la finesse du corps de cet homme dissimulait une force presque inhumaine.

\- Je suis Earheart, le propriétaire de cette humble demeure, se présenta-t-il soudainement. J'y vis seul, précisa-t-il.  
\- V... Vraiment ?

Aspros laissa son regard errer autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite cour, à quelques mètres de l'unique bâtiment composant le château.

\- Vous n'avez pas de... domestiques ? Ou de famille ? demanda l'exorciste.

C'était étrange. Comment ce fort ne tombait-il pas en ruines ? Une personne seule ne suffirait jamais à l'entretenir. Et puis... Quel genre de châtelain vivait en ermite complet ?

\- Je vis seul, répéta le dénommé Earheart. Je préfère cela. Ma famille vit ailleurs.  
\- Oh ?  
\- Oui.

Sans ajouter un mot, le maître des lieux se détourna et partit en direction du bâtiment. D'abord interdit, Aspros se reprit et le suivit. Qu'importait qu'il soit tombé sur un excentrique ? L'important, c'était d'avoir trouvé un toit pour la nuit.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, Aspros fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil importun qui était entré dans sa petite chambre par la fenêtre. Il s'étira voluptueusement, presque étonné d'avoir aussi bien dormi... et aussi longtemps ! De toute évidence, constata-t-il en jetant un œil par la fenêtre, la matinée était bien avancée.

La veille, Earheart l'avait conduit aux cuisines, lui offrant un reste de viande froide et un pichet de vin. Puis il l'avait laissé manger. Vingt minutes plus tard, il était de retour. Aspros avait fini son repas. Il s'était levé.

\- Merci beaucoup, avait-il dit en souriant  
\- C'est tout naturel, lui avait rétorqué Earheart en haussant les épaules. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

La chambre était plus spacieuse et confortable que ce qu'avait imaginé Aspros. Une grande cheminée, un lit moelleux, un bureau patiné mais élégant. Son hôte ne s'était pas attardé, le laissant s'écrouler sur le matelas et dormir d'un sommeil de plomb.

Un sommeil nécessaire, constatait à présent l'exorciste. La fatigue s'était accumulée pendant son trajet, et la nuit de tempête n'avait rien arrangé. Enfin, maintenant, il était en forme, en pleine possession de ses capacités physiques et intellectuelles. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la chambre, bien décidé à explorer le château.

Ce que la torpeur de la veille lui avait caché ressortait à présent avec acuité : un homme seul, vivant dans et entretenant une telle bâtisse sans aide, dans un coin reculé de la campagne hongroise, était définitivement suspect. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait même considéré son hôte comme un potentiel vampire. Seulement voilà : Earheart ne ressemblait pas à un buveur de sang. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Aspros se refusait à admettre cette possibilité.

D'accord, il vivait seul, sans domestiques, mais ce n'était pas là une bonne raison de le soupçonner, au contraire ! La plupart des vampires, même les plus solitaires, s'entouraient au moins d'une foule d'humains pour satisfaire leurs désirs. Un vampire entretenant lui-même sa demeure... non, impossible. Certes, Aspros se doutait bien qu'Earheart avait quelque chose à cacher, mais il ne s'agissait probablement que de quelques idées ou écrits hérétiques. Rien de bien méchant.

Rasséréné maintenant qu'il avait résolu cette question, l'exorciste se concentra sur l'architecture du bâtiment. Oh, rien de ce qu'il voyait n'était très original pour un fort de campagne, mais en comparaison avec les palais délicats construits par l'ordre des exorcistes pour ses membres et où il résidait habituellement, c'était rafraîchissant. Si Earheart l'acceptait, Aspros se sentait même enclin à passer ici l'intégralité de sa mission, plutôt que d'aller se réfugier dans le monastère tout aussi sophistiqué qui l'attendait dans la ville la plus proche.

Le couloir qu'il parcourait actuellement était frais, plutôt bas de plafond, et assez chichement éclairé. Cependant, la présence même d'un éclairage était impressionnante. Earheart semblait être quelqu'un de consciencieux, travailleur. Aucune mousse ne s'était glissée dans les interstices entre les pierres des murs, le sol était sec malgré l'humidité ambiante, et Aspros était persuadé que, s'il y avait eu une tapisserie, celle-ci serait en parfait état.

Puis soudainement, une bifurcation différente des autres attira son regard. Jusque là, à chaque subdivision du couloir, les deux branches étaient également éclairées et entretenues. Ici, l'une d'elles, beaucoup plus petite, s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Un vague relent de moisissure s'en échappait, ainsi qu'un courant froid qui fit frissonner l'intrus. Hésitant, poussé par une irrépressible curiosité, il s'avança vers l'entrée mystérieuse et...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je vous cherchais !

Le maître des lieux pencha la tête sur le côté, dubitatif.

\- Vous n'avez pas choisi la meilleure partie de ma demeure pour "faire un tour", rétorqua-t-il en mimant les guillemets.  
\- Certes, reconnut Aspros avec un sourire. Excusez-moi, mais au risque d'aggraver mon cas... Où mène cette galerie ? Elle a l'air différente des autres.  
\- Moins entretenue, vous voulez dire ?

Earheart hésita. Décidément, en plus de débarquer à une heure indue, ce prêtre avait aussi l'art de tomber sur les parties les plus compromettantes de son château ! Parmi tous les couloirs qui s'entremêlaient, fruits de l'imagination délirante de l'architecte anonyme qui en avait dessiné les plans, il avait précisément pris les embranchements qui menaient à l'entrée de ses caves. Pour un peu, Earheart n'était pas loin de penser que son visiteur n'était pas là par hasard...

Agacé, il chassa rapidement ces pensées. Impossible. Qui le soupçonnerait ? Il était discret, les exorcistes ne pouvaient pas l'avoir repéré, pas encore. À moins que les conneries d'Aloïs y soient pour quelque chose... Bordel, lorsque cet imbécile se déciderait à arriver, ils auraient une petite conversation. En attendant, Earheart devait s'assurer que son visiteur ne se retrouve pas à visiter ses caves. Après tout, il aurait bien le temps d'en admirer l'architecture, lorsque le vampire chez qui il avait trouvé refuge déciderait de le faire passer à la casserole.

Souriant, légèrement apaisé par la perspective du repas qu'il ferait d'ici peu, Earheart aida le prêtre à se relever :

\- C'est un vieux soupirail inutilisé. Son exploration est plus dangereuse qu'intéressante, je le crains. Suivez-moi plutôt aux cuisines, vous devez avoir faim, ... Quel est votre nom, d'ailleurs ?  
\- Ah, pardonnez-moi, mes manières... Je suis Aspros.  
\- Vous êtes Grec ? demanda Earheart en partant vers la cuisine.

L'exorciste jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers l'étrange couloir, puis pressa le pas pour le rattraper :

\- Oui, je viens de la région d'Athènes.  
\- J'y ai été, par le passé. Un bel endroit.

Aspros resta silencieux, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il n'avait jamais considéré sa patrie comme "un bel endroit". Il y était né, c'est tout. Il y était devenu orphelin, n'ayant pour seule famille que son frère jumeau. Les deux garçons avaient été recueillis par les exorcistes et formés pour combattre toutes sortes de créatures maléfiques. Puis, leur apprentissage achevé, ils avaient été séparés. Deuteros était parti rejoindre le Sanctuaire de Londres, et officiait essentiellement dans l'East End, tandis que lui, Aspros avait conservé le Pirée¹ comme port d'attache tout en passant l'essentiel de son temps à remplir des missions dans des régions reculées.

\- Je suppose que oui, finit-il par marmonner, plus pour meubler que pour faire sens. Je suppose que oui... répéta-t-il.

Earheart n'insista pas, sentant la gêne de son invité. À sa grande surprise, il était cependant curieux. D'habitude, il ne s'intéressait pas aux humains, qui vivaient trop peu de temps pour qu'il puisse les voir vraiment : leurs vies passaient comme un souffle discret de vent. Mais avec cet Aspros... C'était différent. Oh, bien sûr, c'était un humain, un être éphémère voué à disparaître en poussière devant ses yeux. Pourtant, il semblait impossible de le comparer à une brise négligeable. Non, Aspros était plutôt... un éclair, ou une étoile filante.

"Ne t'emballe pas", se morigéna Earheart en se massant nerveusement la nuque. "Tu sais bien comment ça s'est fini la dernière fois... Cet homme est peut-être un peu plus séduisant que le paysan transylvanien moyen, mais il doit finir dans ta casserole, et pas dans ton lit !"

En pilote automatique, il conduisit son invité aux cuisines, prépara rapidement de quoi manger. Il n'avait pas faim - et en tout cas pas de pain et de viande - , mais il avala tout de même quelques bouchées. Mâcher, broyer, avaler, sentir le goût et la texture des aliments... À défaut de nourrir, c'était au moins satisfaisant. Et puis, Earheart était assez fier de pouvoir passer pour un être humain. La plupart de ses congénères, y compris ceux et celles ayant vécu des décennies au cœur même des métropoles humaines, se faisaient rapidement démasquer.

\- Tout va bien ?

La voix de son compagnon de table, grave, avec un léger accent, le sortit de ses pensées. Earheart releva la tête un peu brutalement et le fixa quelques instants, embarrassé d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit d'inattention.

\- Oui, oui. Juste un peu de fatigue. Mais dites-moi plutôt, ajouta le vampire avec précipitation, que venez-vous faire par ici ? Je ne veux pas être indiscret, je suis simplement curieux...

Il y eut un flottement, et Earheart rougit, gêné par sa maladresse. Aspros sourit, peu dupe de la manœuvre.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien de très extraordinaire, répondit-il tout de même, j'ai toujours beaucoup voyagé. Certains se font missionnaires et partent loin de notre vieille Europe, moi je me suis fait... itinérant, disons. Je ne reste pas attaché à une paroisse, je préfère aller là où l'on a besoin de moi, là où je peux apporter mon aide... là où je peux apprendre aussi. On n'a jamais fini d'apprendre, je crois.

L'exorciste se tut, troublé par l'intensité des pupilles bleu acier qui ne le lâchaient pas. Il avait inventé cette histoire de prêtre itinérant pour expliquer commodément sa présence, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'on y portait un tel intérêt. Plus exactement, c'était la première fois qu'il s'en formalisait. Pour une fois, le regard de son interlocuteur comptait. Pour une fois, Aspros aurait presque aimé pouvoir dire la vérité sur son activité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Earheart lui faisait cet effet-là. C'était étrange, mystérieux... et délicieux.

\- Et donc, vous êtes venu dans le fin fond de la Transylvanie pour venir en aide aux bonnes âmes du coin ? Je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de maîtres en théologie dans nos contrées...

L'ironie évidente contenue dans la voix de son hôte ne l'agaça pas, au contraire. Bien sûr, elle pointait peu charitablement les failles de son histoire, mais Aspros n'avait pas l'impression qu'Earheart cherchait véritablement à le prendre en défaut. Si ce mordant annonçait une joute verbale, elle ne serait qu'amicale.

\- Aider les bonnes âmes du coin, répéta-t-il pensivement. Oui, c'est bien décrit. Toutefois, je pense que je retirerais beaucoup plus de ce voyage que la simple satisfaction du devoir accompli. Voyez-vous, mes intérêts ne se limitent pas à la théologie...

Earheart cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une réponse aussi orientée. Un instant, Aspros craignit d'avoir définitivement gaffé. Certes, les exorcistes ne prononçaient pas de vœux de célibat, bien qu'il leur soit impossible de se marier. En revanche, dans la bouche d'un prêtre, de telles phrases étaient inacceptables.

Mettant fin à son supplice, son hôte éclata finalement de rire :

\- Je vois. C'est agréable de rencontrer une personne aussi... ouverte d'esprit.

Redevenant sérieux, il ajouta :

\- Toutefois, un petit conseil. Un tel libéralisme n'est pas du meilleur effet par ici.  
\- Je comprends, acquiesça Aspros. D'habitude je me modère plus que ça, mais...  
\- Mais dans ma demeure, vous n'avez rien à craindre, acheva Earheart en le regardant droit dans les yeux, une étincelle illuminant ses prunelles.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ce soir-là, Aspros eut du mal à s'endormir. La journée s'était déroulée sans rien de particulier, si ce n'est que l'exorciste avait dû reconnaître l'attirance qu'il éprouvait envers son hôte. C'était un sentiment encore diffus et balbutiant, que le Grec ne comprenait pas. Earheart n'était pas particulièrement beau, ou plutôt, Aspros ne le trouvait pas beau. En revanche, il dégageait une aura, un charisme fascinants. C'était un homme... remarquable, voilà le mot qui convenait. Remarquable. Et intelligent, ouvert d'esprit, d'agréable conversation...

"Que peut-il bien faire ici ?" songea Aspros.

Il n'avait pas le profil d'un noble de campagne, plutôt celui d'un intrigant, d'un politicien, d'un militaire. Earheart était entouré de mystères... ce qui en vérité importait peu à Aspros. Tout le monde avait bien le droit d'avoir des secrets, après tout. Et puis, cela ajoutait un peu de piment à leur jeu.

Car oui, ils jouaient. Au début, cela n'avait été que des regards un peu trop appuyés. Instinctivement, Aspros avait senti que son hôte était méfiant, parfois presque réticent. Cependant, au fil de la journée, Earheart s'était montré plus entreprenant. Enfin, "entreprenant". Ce n'était pas allé au-delà des sous-entendus, l'un comme l'autre appréciant de prendre leur temps pour se séduire.

"Il ne faudra pas que ce jeu du chat et de la souris se poursuive trop longtemps", pensa Aspros. "Après tout, une fois que cette mission sera finie, je devrais repartir, et alors il est fort probable que je ne le revois jamais..."

Soudainement écrasé par la fatigue, l'exorciste plongea brutalement dans le sommeil.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Derrière la porte de la chambre de son invité, un encensoir en main, Earheart écouta la respiration d'Aspros s'apaiser, ralentir, signe que la drogue faisait effet. Cette fumée n'était pas efficace contre les vampires, mais les humains y étaient très sensibles. Avec ça, son invité ne se réveillerait pas avant demain midi, au moins.

Le maître des lieux s'en voulait d'infliger ça à un homme qu'il commençait à sincèrement apprécier, mais il n'avait pas le choix : grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée, il avait entendu Aloïs, son cousin, approcher. Problème : celui-ci, en plus d'avoir tendance à exsanguiner tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, n'était pas venu seul. Earheart avait d'ailleurs été alerté par les cris et pleurs de l'être humain qu'il amenait.

Le vampire soupira et s'éloigna de la chambre d'Aspros. Il devait encore faire quelques préparatifs : dépoussiérer les appartements d'Aloïs, nettoyer un peu ses caves, sortir du vin et quelques victuailles... Son cousin était un invité exigeant, un véritable enfant. Qui, pour une raison ou pour une autre, avait décrété qu'il souhaitait s'installer avec lui.

Earheart avait eu le plus grand mal à l'empêcher de coloniser son château. Sauf que maintenant, les excès d'Aloïs commençaient à faire du bruit, inquiétant la population locale... et Earheart lui-même, qui avait fait en sorte, depuis son emménagement en Transylvanie, de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Enfin... Il ne servait à rien de s'appesantir là-dessus. L'inconnue Aloïs compliquait l'équation, mais ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait juste la virer et l'abandonner dans un fossé. Il fallait faire avec.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'Earheart ouvrit, peu avant quatre heures du matin, la porte à son cousin. Celui-ci était souriant, habillé comme à son habitude d'habits de velours probablement importés de Paris, et tenant sous le bras une jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, visiblement terrifiée.

\- Le repas de ce soir, ricana Aloïs en tapotant les cheveux emmêlés de sa victime.  
\- Était-ce nécessaire ?  
\- Oh que oui ! Te connaissant, ta cave est vide.  
\- Touché. Achève-la, s'il te plaît, s'inclina Earheart en se détournant, retournant à l'intérieur de son château.

Un cri étouffé, brusquement interrompu, et des râleries sur "les mises à mort précoces qui gâchent le goût" lui signalèrent que sa demande avait été accordée. D'un pas léger, transportant toujours le corps, son cousin le rejoignit, un large sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux améthyste brusquement devenus rouges.

\- Je vois que tu n'es pas seul ce soir.  
\- J'ai un invité, en effet, répondit Earheart en passant par ses cuisines, récupérant au passage la bouteille et la nourriture qu'il avait préparées. Tu veux manger tout de suite ou te reposer un peu avant ?  
\- Tu plaisantes ? Le voyage m'a affamé ! s'exclama son cousin en recoiffant sa chevelure auburn. Mangeons !

Les deux vampires s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de la demeure, se dirigeant sans hésiter à travers les couloirs, et parvinrent enfin à un embranchement particulier : d'un côté, le couloir se prolongeait, semblable aux autres, éclairé et propre ; de l'autre, il se rétrécissait et s'enfonçait dans des ténèbres froides et humides.

\- Dis-moi, finit par lâcher Aloïs alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans le conduit mal entretenu, ça t'arrive souvent d'avoir des humains chez toi ?  
\- Assez régulièrement, il faut bien que je mange.

Le plus jeune soupira.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle de l'humain que j'ai senti tout à l'heure, qui dort tranquillement dans des draps parfumés à la lavande, sous l'effet d'une drogue à base d'opium et de pavot qui le maintiendra inconscient un bon bout de temps.

Earheart ne sut pas trop quoi répondre. L'odorat exceptionnel de son cousin ne cessait de l'impressionner. Qu'il ait même identifié l'odeur des draps... Le vampire grimaça. Ça, c'était assez gênant.

Haussant finalement les épaules avec autant de désinvolture que possible, le plus âgé lâcha :

\- C'est un prêtre itinérant, d'origine grecque. Il est arrivé hier soir, pendant l'orage. Je l'héberge.  
\- Et c'est tout ?

Silence.

\- Bien sûr que non ! grogna Earheart, plus agacé qu'il n'était nécessaire. Je vais finir par le dévorer, je pense. Mais il me plaît. Je vais essayer de le garder ici quelques temps. Et à ce sujet...  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'aimerais que tu te fasses tout petit. Il ne doit pas te voir.  
\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Aloïs avec un rictus amusé.  
\- Parce que, rétorqua Earheart, cassant.

Le cadet leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, laissant du même coup tomber le corps à terre.

\- Bien, bien, d'accord, accepta-t-il. Je ne sors pas, je me cache, et je n'effraie pas ni ne saigne ton petit chéri.  
\- Ce n'est pas mon chéri. Et ramasse-la, le sol est sale.

Conservant son léger sourire ironique, Aloïs se saisit à nouveau de la jeune femme, qu'il posa sur la longue table prévue à cet effet.

\- Où sont les couteaux ?  
\- À leur place habituelle.  
\- En effet, constata le brun avec satisfaction. Rien ne change ici, ça fait du bien...

Earheart sourit. Malgré ses défauts, il avait énormément d'affection pour son cousin. Ils avaient été pratiquement élevés ensemble, et n'avaient en définitive jamais passé plus d'une décennie séparés. Même lorsque le blond était venu s'enterrer dans un trou perdu hongrois, Aloïs avait fini par quitter les fastes vénitiens pour le rejoindre. Parfois, souvent même, ils s'agaçaient, se disputaient, ne se comprenaient pas. Cependant, tous ces différends étaient superficiels.

\- Goûte donc ça !

Avec enthousiasme, Aloïs lui présentait une large coupe généreusement remplie de sang. En souriant, Earheart l'accepta et en prit quelques gorgées.

\- Très bon...  
\- N'est-ce pas ? Mon nez ne me trompe jamais !

Le plus jeune se servit à son tour.

\- Hmm... Excellent, en effet. Mais j'aurais espéré un peu plus de fer.  
\- Tu es tellement exigeant, Aloïs !

Le brun éclata de rire.

\- Toujours, mon cousin, toujours !

**OoOoOoOoO**

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, Aspros constata avec surprise que le soleil avait commencé à décliner. Ce n'était pas son genre de dormir si tard, pourtant. Un peu groggy, encore alourdi par le sommeil, il s'extirpa péniblement du lit. Une autre journée de perdue... Un ou une vampire rôdait en liberté, tuant sur son passage, et lui se laissait aller, à dormir, à discuter avec son hôte. Quelle honte !

Apercevant un broc d'eau et une serviette soigneusement pliée dans un coin de la pièce, vers la porte, il rougit, réalisant qu'Earheart avait dû passer pendant qu'il dormait. Mon Dieu, faîtes qu'il n'ait pas ronflé !

Sans prendre la peine de réchauffer l'eau au-dessus du feu de la cheminée, il se débarbouilla le visage, se débarrassant des derniers lambeaux de sommeil. Un peu plus frais, il enfila ses vêtements et sortit de sa chambre. Aussitôt, ses cheveux se hérissèrent sur sa nuque. Quelque chose, dans l'atmosphère, avait changé.

Intrigué, vaguement inquiet, il descendit dans la cuisine, trouvant Earheart attablé, occupé à éplucher des carottes.

\- Bien dormi ? lui demanda son hôte.

Aspros hocha la tête :

\- Fort bien, merci. Je suis navré, je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'attarder autant, d'habitude...

Le vampire sourit, secrètement soulagé. Son invité avait tardé à s'éveiller, au point de l'inquiéter : et si la drogue avait été trop puissante ? Il avait entendu parler de cas dans lesquels la personne ainsi endormie ne rouvrait jamais les yeux... Résolument, Earheart chassa ses pensées glaçantes... et évita soigneusement de se demander pourquoi le sort de son futur dîner le préoccupait autant.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, répondit-il calmement. C'est probablement le contrecoup de votre voyage. J'ai lu que souvent, la fatigue frappe longtemps après l'événement qui l'a causée. Comme si le corps soudainement réalisait qu'il a été épuisé, poussé au-delà de ses limites.  
\- C'est ce qui a dû m'arriver, fit Aspros.  
\- Vous avez faim ? le coupa presque Earheart.  
\- Et bien... j'admets que je ne refuserais pas un morceau de pain !

Le maître des lieux se leva, abandonnant ses carottes, et alla chercher du pain et quelques pommes rouges.

\- Mangez, fit-il. Et puis, si vous avez encore faim, il y a un reste de viande de ce midi et...

Earheart s'interrompit, glacé. Aloïs se tenait dans l'embrasure d'un des couloirs menant à la cuisine, un rictus amusé étirant ses lèvres, une coupe de sang à la main.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda le prêtre avec inquiétude.  
\- Je...

"Je vais juste étrangler mon imbécile de cousin et je reviens", songea Earheart en bredouillant une vague excuse.

Pendant ce temps, le vampire brun termina lentement, goulûment son verre. Le blond pouvait entendre chaque déglutissement. Dieu ! Et si Aspros entendait lui aussi... Impossible, essaya de se raisonner Earheart. Il n'est qu'un humain...

De son côté, Aspros n'avait en effet pas perçu le moindre son. En revanche, la tension qui habitait maintenant son hôte l'inquiétait. Ajoutez à cela l'impression de malaise, de danger qu'il avait eue en sortant de sa chambre, impression qui ne faisait qu'augmenter de seconde en seconde, et vous comprenez amplement que l'exorciste commençait à soupçonner que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans ce château.

La dernière goutte de sang tomba dans la gorge d'Aloïs, ruisselant jusque dans son estomac. Le vampire releva les yeux, les arrima à ceux de son cousin. Celui-ci pâlit, comme s'il comprenait ce qu'il allait faire. Se préparant à détaler au plus vite, le brun ouvrit doucement les doigts, laissant tomber la coupe au sol. Celle-ci s'y heurta avec un bruit métallique qui assourdit probablement les oreilles sensibles d'Earheart. Sans perdre de temps, et avant que l'humain, visiblement très réactif, n'ait le temps de capter autre chose qu'une ombre, Aloïs détala.

\- Qui est là ?! s'exclama Aspros en accourant vers la porte.

Earheart se sentait comme paralyser. Bordel, mais à quoi pensait son cousin ? Se pointer avec une coupe de sang devant un humain, et un prêtre qui plus est, alors qu'il lui avait sans ambage donner l'ordre de se faire discret ! Comment osait-il ? Le blond serra le poing, et se leva lentement, déterminé à enterrer l'incident auprès de son invité, avant d'aller régler cette affaire avec Aloïs.

\- Probablement un courant d'air, mentit-il avec un aplomb impressionnant. Ou un fantôme, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire. Les vieilles bâtisses sont comme ça, vous savez...

Aspros ne répondit pas, tant il était évident qu'Earheart cherchait à dissimuler la vérité. La question était : laquelle ? Peu à peu, ses réflexes d'exorciste prenaient le dessus. Certes, la demeure de son hôte était éloignée des endroits où avaient eu lieu les disparitions sur lesquelles il devait enquêter, mais quelques vampires avaient suffisamment de jugeotte pour chasser ailleurs qu'autour de leur domaine, afin d'écarter les soupçons.

Lentement, l'exorciste se releva, examinant la coupe. Celle-ci, en or, était de bonne facture. Bien que vide, elle dégageait pourtant encore une légère odeur métallique, une légère fragrance sanglante. Aspros plongea ses yeux bleu sombre dans ceux plus clairs de son hôte. Earheart avait l'air nerveux. Pas coupable, mais nerveux, tremblant. De la colère... ou de la peur.

Une chose était certaine : il y avait une troisième personne dans le château. Non, pas une personne : une bête suceuse de sang. Et Earheart était au courant. Une illumination vint alors à l'exorciste : son hôte était probablement sous la coupe du monstre, ce qui expliquait sa solitude forcée. Aspros se sentit alors chanceux : chanceux d'être arrivé à temps, avant que la bête ne se soit lassée d'Earheart et ne l'ait dévoré.

\- Oui, un courant d'air, reprit l'exorciste en haussant les épaules, faussement détendu.

Il redonna la coupe à son hôte, qui s'en saisit et l'essuya soigneusement.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, dit finalement Earheart. Je vais aller remettre cette coupe à sa place. Je... J'ai oublié d'aller la ranger hier soir, lorsque j'ai sorti mon orfèvrerie² pour la nettoyer un peu.

Aspros hocha la tête, compréhensif, faisant semblant d'avaler le mensonge, tout en se promettant de sortir Earheart de ce bourbier.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Conservant autant que possible son calme, le vampire sortit des cuisines, sa main crispée autour de la coupe pour l'empêcher de trembler. Sitôt qu'il fut hors de vue de son invité, il accéléra, finissant par courir à peine trop vite pour un humain. Il ne lui fallut que quelques dizaines de secondes pour parvenir dans ses caves. Il entra dans la salle voûtée comme une furie, replaça la coupe à sa place, avec les autres, et resta quelques minutes immobile, respirant profondément.

\- C'est cette petite course qui t'a épuisé, cousin ? Tu veillis, dis donc... lui lança un Aloïs goguenard.

Le brun avait récupéré un autre verre, et s'affairait autour du corps presque entièrement exsanguiné de la jeune femme, s'efforçant d'en tirer encore quelques gouttes. N'y tenant plus, Earheart se précipita sur lui et l'empoigna par le col, le plaquant contre le mur. Sous le choc, Aloïs le coutelas et la coupe qu'il tenait, les laissant chuter avec fracas.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que ton chéri entende ce boucan ? le railla de nouveau le brun.

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un gargouillis lorsqu'Earheart commença à serrer, lui coupant la respiration. Les pupilles brusquement rubis du blond et les longs crocs qui venaient d'éclore dans sa bouche, lui écorchant au passage les lèvres, achevèrent de le convaincre de se taire. Les deux cousins ayant été élevés ensemble, comme deux jumeaux, Aloïs oubliait souvent qu'Earheart était, de quelques décennies à peine, plus âgé, et donc plus expérimenté et plus puissant que lui.

\- Ne me désobéis plus, siffla le blond d'une voix chuintante qu'Aloïs aurait en d'autres circonstances trouvée comique. Reste ici, dans cette pièce, pour le reste de la journée, et ne te fais pas remarquer. Tu partiras cette nuit, discrètement. Et je te promets que si tu passes une fois de plus les bornes, tu ne repartiras pas du tout.

Earheart lâcha le brun qui s'affala sur le sol. Respirant longuement, il s'efforça au calme. Ses pupilles et ses canines devaient disparaître avant son retour auprès d'Aspros. Baissant les yeux vers son cousin pour lui réitérer plus gentiment, mais tout aussi fermement, ses instructions, il fut surpris de lui découvrir un faciès surpris et presque horrifié.

\- Aloïs ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, la diction rendue toujours malaisée par ses dents surdimensionnées.

Le brun secoua la tête et pointa du menton la porte de la cave, située derrière Earheart. Celui-ci se retourna, se doutant déjà de ce qu'il allait y voir. Aspros. Et, avec une surprise horrifiée, le vampire constata que le prêtre qu'il avait accueilli chez lui était armé du mousquet typique des exorcistes.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Lorsqu'Earheart avait précipitamment quitté les cuisines pour ranger la coupe, Aspros avait aussitôt pensé que son hôte allait en vérité rejoindre le ou la vampire qui occupait le château. Peut-être le blond allait-il supplier le monstre d'épargner son invité ? Ou alors la bête avait faim... Inquiet, l'exorciste ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et le suivit discrètement, se félicitant d'avoir eu la prudence de garder sur lui son arme à feu équipée de balles d'argent.

Comme pour confirmer ses peurs, Earheart se mit à courir dès qu'il se fut hors de vue des cuisines. Étonné par la rapidité du blond, Aspros crut plusieurs fois le perdre de vue, mais une sorte d'instinct le guidait infailliblement. Sans trop savoir comment, il savait où allait son hôte... et cela l'inquiétait d'autant plus.

Sans trop de surprise, cette course-poursuite le mena, au bout d'une poignée de minutes, devant le couloir sombre et humide qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Son impression de menace diffuse grandit, et Aspros sut qu'il était au bon endroit : si vampire il y avait, c'était ici. Il hésita quelques instants, pensa à aller chercher une lampe pour s'éclairer... Le visage d'Earheart lui apparut, un visage plus pâle, plus exsangue que sa complexion habituelle. Résolument, l'exorciste s'engagea dans l'obscurité.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres, l'étroit boyau débouchait dans de hautes caves voûtées et éclairées. Une première salle contenait, alignés contre le mur, d'énormes muids de vin. Aspros la traversa avec prudence, conscient de pénétrer en territoire ennemi. Alors qu'il approchait d'une deuxième pièce, un fracas de vaisselle tombée à terre et le bruit d'un choc contre un mur l'alertèrent.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que ton chéri entende ce boucan ? fit une voix d'homme, inconnue et moqueuse.

Le sang de l'exorciste ne fit qu'un tour. Le vampire ! Earheart était-il avec lui ? Était-ce le corps du blond qui venait de cogner contre les parois de pierre de la cave ? Il sortit son mousquet et l'arma, prêt à tirer. Il s'approcha ensuite lentement, prudemment, pour ne pas être repérer. Il était tout proche de l'embrasure de la porte, ne voyant encore rien de l'intérieur de la pièce, lorsqu'il entendit une réplique qui lui glaça définitivement les sangs. Une voix froide, déformée, chuintante, mais hélas reconnaissable, s'adressant visiblement au vampire et le menaçant sans hésitation.

\- Ne me désobéis plus. Reste ici, dans cette pièce, pour le reste de la journée, et ne te fais pas remarquer. Tu partiras cette nuit, discrètement. Et je te promets que si tu passes une fois de plus les bornes, tu ne repartiras pas du tout.

Ce n'était pas possible. Non. Aspros sentit son corps trembler. Une goutte de sueur dégoulina dans son cou. Contrôler sa respiration devint soudain un effort considérable. Il fit un pas, puis un autre, venant finalement de placer dans l'embrasure de la porte. Instinctivement, son corps se mit en position de tir.

Il s'agissait d'une cuisine. D'un côté, un plan de travail, avec de la vaisselle, dont la fameuse orfèvrerie dont avait parlé Earheart, quelques condiments et épices, quelques légumes. De l'autre, une longue table pourvue de liens en cuir, sur laquelle gisait le cadavre pâle d'une jeune femme.

Et derrière cette table... Un homme blond, de dos, tenait par la gorge un autre homme, brun avec les yeux rouges caractéristiques des vampires et le visage congestionné, douloureux. Aspros avait entendu parler de la violence dont pouvaient faire preuve les vampires envers leurs congénères plus jeunes, mais c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait de plein fouet.

Le blond lâcha sa victime, qui s'affala au sol et releva péniblement la tête... apercevant l'exorciste armé qui se tenait à quelques mètres. L'expression du brun alerta son aîné, qui se retourna brusquement.

Le cœur d'Aspros sombra comme une pierre au fond de sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible : le vampire qui lui faisait face, avec ses pupilles rougeoyantes et ses canines acérées, était Earheart.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**NOTES** :

¹ Le Pirée est le port d'Athènes.

² Ici, le terme orfèvrerie désigne l'ensemble des objets fabriqués en or (équivalent du terme argenterie).


	2. Partie 2

Seconde et donc dernière partie (même si je reviendrais sous peu, à la demande d'une _**certaine personne**_ pour un épilogue un peu plus léger) ! Bonne lecture !

**OoOoOoOoO**

Aspros ouvrit péniblement un œil. Il était inconfortablement assis, ou plutôt écroulé contre un mur, les bras attachés au-dessus de sa tête par de lourdes chaînes métalliques. Son regard erra autour de lui. Apparemment, il se trouvait dans une cuisine. Devant lui, un long plan de travail, avec dessus de la vaisselle, des ustensiles, quelques épices et condiments, des carottes. Sa tête le vrilla.

Des carottes. Il se souvenait... Quelqu'un épluchait des carottes... Une voix grave, distinguée, des traits acérées, des yeux... Son mal de tête augmenta.

Fermant les yeux sous la douleur, il regretta de ne pouvoir se masser les tempes. Il souleva de nouveau ses paupières, continuant son exploration, cherchant à comprendre comment il était arrivé là.

À sa gauche, une grande table de bois, sur laquelle étaient fixées des sangles de cuir. De là où il se tenait, il n'en voyait que deux, mais il y en avait sûrement d'autres. Et sur la table...

Sur la table, il y avait un cadavre.

\- Dieu... murmura Aspros avec horreur, alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient. Impossible...

Sous le choc, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il retomba dans l'inconscience.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Quelques heures plus tôt..._

Un vampire.

Un exorciste.

Deux paires d'yeux écarquillés qui se croisent. Douleur. Déception. Trahison.

"Comment ? Comment ai-je pu penser l'aimer ?" s'horrifièrent à l'unisson deux âmes.

\- Un exorciste ! cracha Aloïs. Bel invité que tu as là, cousin !  
\- Des vampires ! Beaux hôtes que j'ai là, rétorqua Aspros crânement.

Un sourire désolé étira les lèvres d'Earheart. La scène lui semblait absurde. Il n'avait pas voulu... Il ne pensait pas... Un prêtre itinérant, lui avait dit... non, lui avait menti son invité. Il aurait dû se méfier. Il aurait dû savoir, se rappeler que les différents ordres d'exorcistes étaient nés de la dissolution et de la dispersion de l'Inquisition. Faire les choses au grand jour, sans dissimulation ni tromperie, ce n'était pas leur genre. Enfin... Ce n'était pas comme si lui, qui se faisait passer pour un humain excentrique mais inoffensif, avait des leçons à donner sur ce sujet.

\- Depuis quand étiez-vous sur ma trace, exorciste ? demanda le blond avec une douceur amère qui surprit les deux autres. Et n'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous êtes arrivé par hasard chez moi, précisa-t-il avec fermeté.  
\- Ha ! C'est pourtant bien ce qui s'est passé, lâcha l'exorciste. Mais il semblerait que le hasard fasse bien les choses. Je cherchais une bête meurtrière, une ombre responsable de plusieurs disparitions dans cette région. Et voilà que j'en trouve deux pour le prix d'une ! Pauvre fille, ajouta-t-il en soupirant. Si seulement j'avais deviné votre véritable nature plus tôt, Earheart, elle aurait sûrement été sauvée.

Aloïs se releva enfin, massant sa gorge malmenée et secouant la tête :

\- Vois, mon cousin, comme ton hôte te remercie de l'avoir accueilli ! En t'insultant et en te diffamant ! Il n'est pas digne de tes efforts... J'aurais dû écouter mon instinct et le saigner dès mon arrivée, nous n'en serions pas là.

Earheart lui jeta un regard noir. Ses pensées s'entremêlaient, confuses. Aspros était venu pour le tuer... Non, pour tuer Aloïs, Aloïs et ses instincts, Aloïs et ses imprudences, Aloïs et sa passion pour la chasse. Et par hasard seulement, il s'était égaré dans sa demeure. Si son imbécile de cousin n'avait pas joué avec le feu, alors rien ne serait arrivé : il aurait terminé d'éplucher ses carottes, Aspros l'aurait aidé avec le reste de la cuisine, et ils auraient mangé ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien.

Mais il avait fallu qu'Aloïs se comporte comme Aloïs. Et que lui, Earheart, se comporte comme Earheart. Trop inquiet, trop soucieux de contrôler la situation, il s'était précipité derrière son cousin pour le sermonner. Et Aspros l'avait suivi, découvrant la vérité.

\- D'ailleurs, poursuivait le brun avec hargne, je me demande pourquoi tu ne l'as pas saigné tout de suite. Quel besoin avais-tu de le garder ? Ton affection pour cette vermine finira par te perdre... mais pas aujourd'hui !

Sur ces mots, sans laisser aux deux autres le temps de réagir, Aloïs se précipita sur Aspros, le plaquant au sol. Un coup de feu partit.

\- Manqué, ricana le vampire, ses crocs dévoilés à quelques centimètres du visage de l'exorciste.

Celui-ci resta muet, abasourdi. Lui qui n'avait jamais manqué un coup...

\- Tu tires vite, je dois le reconnaître, ajouta Aloïs avec une petite moue boudeuse. Mais tu as tiré un peu trop sur la droite. Ma droite, je veux dire, et comme...

Un grognement surpris, accompagné d'un léger bruit sourd, l'interrompit. Le brun se figea. Cette raclure avait tiré un peu trop sur sa droite. Et si... Empêchant toujours l'exorciste de bouger, Aloïs tourna lentement la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, son cousin l'avait saisi au col et plaqué contre le mur de gauche, pour reprendre la perspective qu'il avait au moment de sauter sur l'exorciste. Lorsque cette enflure était entrée, le blond l'avait déjà lâché, et s'était alors retourné, s'éloignant du même coup du mur contre lequel était affaissé son cadet. Au moment où Aloïs avait attaqué, Earheart se trouvait donc... à sa droite.

\- Je me corrige, siffla le brun d'une voix blanche. Tu as très bien visé. Toutes mes félicitations.  
\- Je ne rate jamais mon coup, marmonna tristement Aspros, qui, sans le voir étant donné sa position, imaginait clairement Earheart blessé, chancelant, cherchant à se rattraper à quelque chose, la table peut-être, avant de s'écrouler.

Avec mépris, Aloïs lui frappa le crâne contre le sol, l'assommant.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Un seau d'eau glacée ramena Aspros à la réalité. Ses idées étaient plus claires qu'à son premier réveil. Clignant des yeux, la vision un peu floue, il finit par distinguer Aloïs, debout devant lui.

\- Bien dormi ?  
\- Fort bien, répondit Aspros avec ironie.  
\- Ricane tant que tu le peux, vermine.

Aloïs plissa ses yeux violets et s'agenouilla devant l'exorciste. D'un mouvement souple, il sortit un long coutelas et une petite coupe dorée des replis de son manteau.

\- Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu n'es pas mort, dit lentement le vampire. Pourquoi je t'ai réveillé.

Aspros haussa les épaules. En vérité, il était curieux, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse transparaître quoi que ce soit. Il bougea légèrement, cherchant une pose plus confortable, ce qui fit cliqueter les chaînes.

\- Je veux que tu souffres, dit abruptement Aloïs face à son silence. Je veux que tu sentes chaque goutte de sang quitter ton corps. Je veux que tu réalises que chacune de ces perles écarlates contribuera à sauver la vie d'un vampire, une vie que tu abhorres certainement.

Earheart, comprit aussitôt l'exorciste.

Ainsi il était encore en vie, malgré la balle d'argent. Et son sang allait le sauver. Aspros savait que cette idée aurait dû lui répugner. Et pourtant, alors que la lame acérée entaillait son torse et que la coupe se remplissait lentement, l'exorciste ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce sang n'était pas versé pour rien.

Un peu déçu du manque de réaction du prisonnier, Aloïs se releva une fois sa besogne accomplie. Un instant, il envisagea de laisser l'humain mourir ici, avant de décider qu'il pouvait encore être utile. Son cousin aurait certainement besoin de plus de sang pour se remettre. À contre-cœur, il pansa donc la plaie avant de sortir de la pièce.

Resté seul, Aspros retomba d'abord dans une espèce d'apathie. Sa blessure l'élançait en arrière-plan, une pulsation régulière, comme un cœur battant, une toile de fond, un écho se répercutant sans fin dans un espace vide. Une part de lui s'agitait, lui intimant de réagir, de trouver un moyen de fuir, de se rebeller. Une autre s'inquiétait, réclamant des nouvelles d'Earheart. Ah... Il n'avait plus aucun mal à le reconnaître, à présent : il ne ressentait pas qu'une amitié de circonstances pour le vampire. Son sentiment était plus fort, plus intense.

Quand, au juste, avait-il commencé à aimer Earheart ? Probablement dès le début, ce qui expliquait comment il avait pu être aussi aveugle. Il s'était menti à lui-même : les vampires solitaires, raisonnables, aimables existaient. Un homme occupant et entretenant seul un château, un homme attendant de la visite par une nuit de tempête, un homme dont les yeux, il s'en souvenait à présent, avaient présenté le soir de leur rencontre une lueur rougeâtre avant de virer bleu pâle. Les indices étaient là, mais il les avait mis de côté, minimisés.

\- Un coup de foudre pendant un orage, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Ce serait presque poétique...

Sauf qu'il était exorciste, sauf qu'il exécrait les vampires, sauf qu'il était de son devoir de les éliminer, sauf que sa mission présente réclamait qu'il tue Earheart. Il devrait être déçu que le blond s'en soit sorti. Déçu de n'avoir pas transpercé son cœur ou son crâne. Au lieu de cela, il regrettait d'avoir tiré suffisamment bien pour mettre la vie du vampire en danger.

Pathétique.

Le regard d'Aspros s'assombrit. Pourquoi un tel cirque ? Il ne connaissait Earheart que depuis quelques jours.

Ses yeux bleus, aimables et lumineux.

C'était si... futile. Une amourette digne de ses années adolescentes, inconvenante pour un homme approchant plutôt de la trentaine.

Sa conversation agréable, son ouverture d'esprit, son intelligence.

Ridicule. Il devait se concentrer sur la personne qu'il était vraiment. Il n'avait passé que deux jours dans ce maudit château. Deux minuscules, misérables jours.

Qui lui avaient semblé des années.

Qui n'étaient rien, au regard de sa vie. Il était un exorciste, il haïssait toute créature diabolique, et il vomissait en particulier les vampires.

Sauf un.

Que dirait son frère s'il le voyait ?

Il n'était pas son frère.

Deuteros... Il l'imaginait sans difficulté : son visage si semblable au sien, leurs yeux et leurs cheveux du même bleu sombre... Son cadet ne serait pas stupide au point de tomber amoureux d'une des bêtes qu'il traquait.

Parce qu'il ne les a jamais vues autrement que comme des bêtes.

Que sont-elles, à part des bêtes ? Earheart a dévoré cette fille, et Dieu sait combien d'autres êtres humains avant elle.

Il épluchait aussi des carottes. Au regard de tout ce qui s'était passé par la suite, la scène prenait des accents irréels. Mais elle ne cessait de repasser dans l'esprit d'Aspros, avec mille petits détails, dont bien la moitié devait être fictive.

Il se rend depuis sa chambre aux cuisines. Il s'est levé tard, si tard. Earheart est occupé à préparer des légumes pour le repas du soir. Des carottes. Ses mains pâles travaillent efficacement. Il semble absorbé par sa tâche, mais lorsqu'il l'entend approcher, il relève la tête. Un sourire illumine son visage. Sa voix s'élève.

\- Bien dormi ?

Deux instants se superposèrent. Earheart qui l'accueille avec chaleur. Aloïs qui le réveille avec un seau d'eau. Deux vampires, deux personnes différentes, pas des bêtes.

Bordel.

Pas des bêtes.

Bordel.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La douleur irradiait, aiguë, depuis un point indistinct situé quelque part au niveau de son torse. Rayonnant comme un soleil, elle enveloppait ses côtes, son ventre, son dos, ses hanches, son corps tout entier, s'infiltrant partout, poussant comme de la mauvaise herbe. Parfois, il lui semblait qu'elle était douée d'une vie propre, bondissant, jaillissant, rampant en lui. Une forme de vie étrangère, avec laquelle il entretenait pourtant une relation des plus intimes.

Ses souvenirs étaient flous, douloureux aussi. Mais ce n'était pas la même douleur. Cette souffrance prenait à la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer, lui piquant les yeux. Aspros... qui ne ratait jamais son coup. Malgré le brouillard qui avait déjà bien envahi son esprit à ce moment, Earheart était certain de l'avoir entendu murmurer cette phrase. La tristesse et le regret se nichant à l'intérieur l'avaient étonné. Un exorciste se désolant d'avoir atteint sa cible ? C'était une première, une si agréable première.

Earheart sentit qu'on lui surélevait la tête. Une douce odeur parvint à ses narines, une senteur métallique, capiteuse. Il sentit ses canines pousser, plus lentement et douloureusement que d'habitude. Quelqu'un appuya une sorte de coupe contre ses lèvres, l'aidant à boire. Au début, ce ne furent que quelques gouttes qui dévalèrent sa gorge asséchée. L'avidité d'Earheart ne tarda cependant pas à prendre le dessus. Il en voulait plus, il en avait besoin de plus, plus, plus, toujours plus ! Puis il n'y eut plus rien.

Le vide revint, en même temps qu'une terrible sensation de soif. Rien de très étonnant : il avait été... gravement blessé, il avait besoin de refaire ses forces. Il lui faudrait du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Soudainement épuisé, Earheart se sentit redevenir comme une poupée de chiffon, s'effondrant entre des bras secourables. Avec délicatesse, on l'aida à se rallonger, rajustant inutilement les coussins.

"Souverain pour tromper l'angoisse, ce genre de trucs", songea Earheart avec détachement.

Tout lui parvenait de très loin, comme à travers un épais brouillard. Son organisme le plongeait probablement dans un état second, afin qu'il économise ses forces et souffre moins. Au bout de quelques jours, ça irait mieux... Juste avant de glisser à nouveau dans le sommeil, le vampire trouva l'énergie de murmurer :

\- Merci, Aloïs...

**OoOoOoOoO**

\- Comment... va-t-il ? parvint à articuler Aspros malgré sa gorge desséchée.

Surpris, le vampire brun releva la tête vers lui, manquant de renverser la coupe qu'il utilisait pour recueillir le sang de l'exorciste.

\- Earheart ? répéta le prisonnier. Comment...  
\- Mal, le coupa brutalement Aloïs. Content ?  
\- Non.

Nouveau silence. De quoi cet humain s'inquiétait-il ? Décidément, le brun allait de surprise en surprise. Tout d'abord, l'exorciste n'avait pas tenté de s'enfuir, ou au moins de l'empêcher de le saigner. Comme s'il lui était profondément indifférent de servir à la guérison d'un vampire. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il s'inquiétait ? Son cousin était définitivement un aimant à humains bizarres. Déjà, quelques siècles auparavant... Oh ! Peu importait ! Énervé par le tour pris par ses pensées, Aloïs se leva prestement et s'éloigna sans un regard pour son prisonnier.

\- Attends, le retint une voix écorchée. Ear...  
\- La ferme, asséna le vampire en quittant la cave.

D'un pas rageur, il remonta dans la partie plus... conventionnelle du château, traversant des couloirs déserts, prenant la poussière sans les soins du propriétaire. Arrivé dans les appartements de son cousin, il se força à adoucir son humeur. Earheart n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il avait déjà assez à gérer pour ne pas en plus s'inquiéter du comportement inepte de l'exorciste qui l'avait presque tué. Cette pensée prit Aloïs à la gorge. Son cousin avait failli mourir. C'était une peur qui, jusque là, lui avait été étrangère. On mourait peu, chez les vampires, et jamais naturellement. Peu de maladies les affectaient, peu d'êtres vivants les menaçaient. La mort ne faisait pas partie du quotidien, elle n'était même pas vraiment considérée comme une éventualité. Aloïs déglutit. À présent, la Faucheuse ne quitterait plus son champ des possibles.

En entrant dans la chambre, il s'efforça de se composer un visage serein. Earheart était tel qu'il l'avait laissé. Pâle, encore plus que d'habitude, somnolent, affaibli... mais tiré d'affaire. Le sang de l'exorciste avait bien aidé, un juste retour des choses selon Aloïs. Le brun s'approcha doucement du lit. Son cousin ouvrit les yeux au moment où il s'asseyait près de lui.

\- Tu as faim ?

Earheart hocha la tête et se redressa légèrement. Puis il tendit la main, exigeant visiblement de se débrouiller seul. Ça lui ressemblait bien, comme comportement. Il n'avait jamais aimé être dépendant, préférant obtenir les choses avec ses propres forces, ses propres ressources. Une forte tête.

\- Ça ira ? demanda tout de même Aloïs, un peu dubitatif, en lui donnant la coupe.

Le blond roula des yeux.

\- Oui, répondit-il, laconique.

Prudemment, il porta le récipient à ses lèvres, buvant à petites gorgées. Son repas terminé, il s'essuya élégamment la bouche avec un petit mouchoir de flanelle.

\- Je vais mieux, Aloïs, affirma-t-il en regardant son cousin dans les yeux. Je sais que je n'en ai pas l'air, mais... Je vais mieux.  
\- Je te crois.

Earheart hocha la tête, satisfait, puis fronça les sourcils, comme si quelque chose l'intriguait.

\- Dis-moi, Aloïs... commença-t-il.  
\- Hmm ? répondit son cousin, qui était allé poser la coupe vide sur un guéridon.  
\- Ce sang... Qui est-ce ?

Le brun se figea une fraction de seconde, avant de revenir vers Earheart, d'une démarche aussi naturelle que possible.

\- Et bien... Un humain.

Le visage du blessé se tordit en une moue agacée :

\- Je m'en doute. Quel humain ? J'espère qu'il ou elle ne vient pas du village en contrebas, j''aime conserver de bonnes relations avec mon voisinage...

Aloïs soupira. Au fond, cela l'étonnait presque qu'Earheart ait attendu presque deux jours pour poser la question. Enfin... Inutile de mentir, mais le brun devait avouer redouter la réaction de son cousin.

\- Non, ce n'est pas un villageois, répondit-il donc avec un peu de nervosité. C'est le sang de l'exorciste.  
\- Tu veux dire... Aspros ?

Le brun hocha la tête. Les yeux d'Earheart s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et devinrent légèrement rouges. De la colère ? Aloïs s'écarta du lit, se méfiant d'une éventuelle crise de rage. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'était pas vraiment délicat d'utiliser pour sauver son cousin le sang de l'homme qui l'avait si gravement blessé.

\- Il est vivant ? finit par demander le blond d'une voix étrangement atone.  
\- Oui... Enfin, probablement pas pour longtemps.

Le regard d'Earheart se durcit :

\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Et bien... Je le saigne régulièrement et...

Aloïs s'autorisa un ricanement avant d'achever :

\- J'ai peut-être négligé de le nourrir. Ne t'en fais pas, il sera crevé d'ici peu.

Earheart eut toutes les peines du monde à rester impassible. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son cousin, et encore moins lui sauter à la gorge. Surtout pour un humain. Surtout pour l'exorciste qui avait failli le tuer. Il ne pouvait pas reprocher au brun sa cruauté. Et pourtant...

\- Donne-lui à manger et à boire, ordonna-t-il plus sèchement qu'il n'était nécessaire. Quand je me sentirais mieux, j'irais lui parler.

Le brun fronça les sourcils :

\- Comment ça, lui parler ?  
\- Il me faut apprendre ce qu'il sait exactement sur nous, mentit Earheart avec tellement d'aplomb qu'il parvint presque à se convaincre lui-même.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Très affaibli, Aspros s'effondra en tas sur le sol lorsqu'Aloïs détacha ses chaînes. Le vampire l'attrapa fermement mais sans brutalité par les épaules, l'adossant au mur. Sans un mot, il lui tendit une écuelle. De la soupe, où surnageaient quelques légumes et morceaux de viande. Rien de luxueux, mais le simple fait qu'on se donne la peine de le nourrir étonna Aspros. Il avait cru qu'on le laisserait mourir de soif et de faim... Peut-être qu'Earheart mettait trop de temps à se rétablir ? Que le blond avait besoin de plus de sang, de son sang. Impossible à savoir, et le vampire brun n'avait pas l'air disposé à répondre à des questions.

Debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il le fixait avec une moue méprisante et haineuse. L'exorciste comprit alors que ce n'était pas Aloïs qui avait décidé de lui donner à manger, il aurait très certainement préféré le laisser à son sort. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Et si... Et si l'ordre venait d'Earheart ? Il allait donc mieux, ou en tout cas suffisamment bien pour donner ses directives. Aspros eut du mal à retenir un sourire de contentement. Une part de lui se récriait à l'idée de se réjouir du rétablissement d'un monstre pareil, mais l'essentiel de son être n'était pas de cet avis.

Lorsqu'il eut vidé son assiette, Aloïs le rattacha au mur, toujours sans un mot. Puis le brun fit un pas en arrière, l'observant comme s'il était un horrible insecte gigotant ses mandibules sur son plancher ciré. Un instant, Aspros pensa qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais le vampire se détourna et s'éloigna en silence. Ce rituel se répéta régulièrement pendant les deux jours qui suivirent. Peu à peu, le prisonnier sentait ses forces revenir, ses idées devenir plus claires.

Cependant, son cœur oscillait toujours, gangrené par ses doutes et ses contradictions. On ne se défaisait pas si facilement de décennies de haine héritées des exorcistes qui l'avaient précédé et cultivées avec zèle. Il avait peur, aussi, peur de ce sentiment si puissant, qui le conduisait à désirer un de ses geôliers. Difficile d'admettre son amour pour un vampire, qui plus est un vampire qu'il avait failli tuer, et qui le laissait maintenant croupir depuis plusieurs jours dans la cave qui lui servait de cuisine. Ce n'était pas sain. Il se répétait cette idée comme un mantra, sans qu'elle ne parvienne vraiment à s'enraciner.

Un bruit le tira de ses pensées. Quelqu'un venait, mais pas Aloïs. Le rythme des pas était différent, plus lent, et il s'y ajoutait un son plus sec, plus clair. Une canne. Aspros releva la tête, brusquement plein d'espoir. À sa connaissance, à part lui, il n'y avait qu'Aloïs et Earheart dans le château.

\- Bonsoir, lança une voix tranquille qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Je suis désolé de n'être pas venu plus tôt, j'en ai été... empêché.

Un silence tranquille s'installa, jusqu'à ce qu'Aspros bouge, faisant doucement cliqueter ses chaînes. Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur les lèvres du vampire, qui s'approcha lentement, laissant courir ses doigts le long des maillons d'acier, sur les menottes entourant les poignets de l'exorciste. Sa main continua son chemin le long de son bras, atteignant l'épaule, la gorge. Earheart était à présent accroupi devant Aspros, sa canne posée au sol. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus.

"Bordel", songea l'exorciste. "Bordel... Il m'a tellement manqué..."

\- Je suis un bien mauvais hôte, reprit le blond avec une petite moue. Garder un invité aussi précieux enchaîné dans mes cuisines, c'est peu élégant.  
\- Ce n'était pas très élégant de te tirer dessus.

Le tutoiement était venu spontanément aux lèvres d'Aspros, réchauffant bizarrement le cœur d'Earheart. Seules les personnes qui lui étaient très proches, intimes, le tutoyaient.

\- Certes. Mais je peux comprendre. Tu as dû être...

Le vampire hésita. Lui-même s'était senti dévasté en comprenant l'identité de son invité, cependant il n'était pas certain que le sentiment ait été partagé. Que pouvait bien ressentir un exorciste qui découvrirait que son hôte est en vérité le monstre qu'il traque ? De l'étonnement ? De l'horreur ? Du dégoût, de la colère peut-être ?

\- ... dévasté, termina à sa place Aspros.

À nouveau, leurs yeux se trouvèrent et s'agrippèrent. Quelque chose passa entre eux. Brutalement, Earheart rompit le contact et se releva, s'éloignant, plus ému qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Cet accord de sentiment lui était si agréable... Après quelques instants, n'y tenant plus, il fit volte-face. Aspros le regardait toujours. Le vampire nota ses cernes, ses chairs meurtries par les fers et les incisions d'Aloïs. Sans réfléchir, il alla chercher les clefs des chaînes du prisonnier et le détacha. Passant un bras sous ses aisselles, il l'aida à se lever et le soutint jusqu'à une chaise.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Aspros resta quelques secondes hébété.

\- Non, plutôt soif, finit-il par répondre. Et j'ai mal partout.  
\- Je suis désolé, lâcha Earheart en préparant un verre de vin chaud.

Cette phrase, il l'avait dite à son arrivée. Mais à ce moment-là, l'exorciste n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il ne s'agissait que d'une politesse, d'une mondanité. Cette fois-ci, c'était différent. La voix du vampire avait pris un accent chagriné, vibrant de sincérité.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta le blond en lui tendant sa boisson.

Sans un mot, Aspros huma l'odeur du vin, des épices. Il reconnut de la cannelle sans pouvoir identifier les autres. Prudemment, il avala une petite gorgée. Il lui sembla que le liquide se répandait dans ses veines comme un feu réparateur.

\- Il va falloir soigner tout ça, décréta Earheart.

À nouveau il s'affaira, récupérant avec des gestes nerveux ce dont il aurait besoin, avant de revenir vers l'exorciste. Attrapant une chaise qui traînait non loin, il s'assit en face de lui. Aspros lui sourit :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être celui qui ait le plus besoin d'être soigné.

Earheart secoua la tête :

\- Je vais mieux. Même la canne... Je n'en ai besoin, en vérité, que pour me soutenir dans les escaliers et les déplacements un peu longs. Bientôt il n'y paraîtra plus.  
\- Te soutenir ? Ta jambe a été touchée aussi ?  
\- Non, ma hanche. Les balles d'argent, ça ne pardonne pas. Celle-ci m'a atteint sous les côtes, et son poison s'est répandu.

Aspros acquiesça, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Je ne voulais pas, tu sais... commença-t-il, mais Earheart l'interrompit d'un geste.  
\- Inutile d'épiloguer. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as plus besoin de soins que moi. Aloïs... a beaucoup de qualités, mais la délicatesse n'en fait pas partie. C'est un vrai boucher.

D'un mouvement du menton, le vampire avait désigné les estafilades irrégulières, dentelées et mal cicatrisées qui balafraient le torse d'Aspros.

\- Dans la mesure où mon rôle se résumait à te servir de nourriture...  
\- Non ! protesta Earheart.

Un silence. Le blond semblait lui-même étonné de son éclat. Rougissant, il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

\- Enfin, je veux dire, oui, mais non, hésita-t-il. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne t'ai pas accueilli par pure charité, cependant...

Une pause, à nouveau. Embarrassé, Earheart détourna les yeux. Pendant la courte période où Aloïs était parvenu à lui imposer de garder le lit, il avait eu tout le temps du monde pour réfléchir à ses sentiments pour Aspros. Ce qui l'avait d'abord surpris, c'était leur profondeur et leur force. Il ne s'était pas pris d'affection pour son invité comme on s'enticherait d'un petit animal de compagnie. C'était plus que cela, mais il lui était difficile de mettre en mots cette sensation.

\- Je veux croire, affirma-t-il lentement en regardant l'exorciste dans les yeux, que je ne t'aurais pas tué. Je crois... je crois que je n'aurais pas pu. Très vite, tu es devenu bien plus que mon prochain repas.  
\- Et toi, bien plus qu'un hôte provisoire. Je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps à tes côtés, mais sache que pendant ces deux journées j'en ai oublié ma mission.

Le visage d'Earheart s'assombrit :

\- Traquer et éliminer mon cousin. Il n'a jamais été très discret.  
\- Selon mon expérience, c'est le cas de beaucoup de vampires.  
\- Pas le mien. Je tiens à ma tranquillité. Si c'était possible, je ne consommerais même pas de sang humain, tant il est difficile de s'en procurer sans faire de vagues.

Une grimace tordit la bouche du vampire.

\- Cependant, reprit-il, je ne peux nier ma nature. Un certain nombre des nôtres ont déjà tenté de se passer d'hémoglobine...

Il se tut. Aspros le regardait attentivement, une lueur d'intérêt brillant dans son regard. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler de vampires qui préféreraient ne pas boire de sang. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'y était jamais intéressé auparavant. Décidément, plus il fréquentait Earheart, et plus il lui semblait que son horizon reculait, s'élargissait.

\- Et que s'est-il passé ? finit par demander l'exorciste sans pouvoir retenir sa curiosité.  
\- Affaiblissement progressif, hallucinations et décès, lâcha le blond d'un ton un peu sec. J'ai perdu des proches dans cette folie, précisa-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.  
\- Je suis désolé...  
\- Il n'y a pas à l'être, répondit Earheart en haussant les épaules et en esquissant un sourire tremblotant. C'est ainsi, nous avons besoin de sang pour survivre, il faut faire avec.

Secouant la tête comme pour dissiper un mauvais brouillard, le vampire sortit de quoi nettoyer et panser les plaies d'Aspros. Celui-ci se laissa faire, grimaçant légèrement par moments. Il aurait aimé dire quelque chose, réconforter son hôte, mais les mots ne venaient pas. Le temps qu'il y réfléchisse, Earheart avait terminé de s'occuper de lui, et des bandages propres recouvraient le torse d'Aspros.

\- Bien, murmura le blond avec satisfaction.

Sa main pâle effleura doucement son travail, ses yeux savourant le contraste entre la blancheur du tissu et le hâle de la peau. S'arrachant à regret à cette contemplation, le vampire releva les yeux. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud d'Aspros contre sa joue. Sa respiration s'accéléra, puis s'emballa lorsque ses oreilles sensibles captèrent les battements soudainement plus rapides du cœur de son vis-à-vis.

L'exorciste se sentit rougir, intimidé mais aussi terriblement attiré par les pupilles devenues rouges d'Earheart. Une douce chaleur monta en lui. Presque inconsciemment, il attrapa la main que le blond avait laissée errer sur son torse et la serra légèrement. Avec plaisir, il sentit une petite pression en retour et vit un rose délicat colorer les joues de son vampire. Visiblement indécis, ce dernier se mordillait la lèvre. D'une voix rauque qui ne lui ressemblait guère, Aspros s'entendit demander :

\- Puis-je ?

Earheart cligna des yeux, désarçonné.

\- Quoi ?

L'exorciste sourit :

\- T'embrasser. Puis-je... ?

Un instant, le vampire le fixa sans répondre, et Aspros eut soudainement peur d'être rejeté. Puis deux mains froides enserrèrent son visage, et les lèvres d'Earheart vinrent se poser sur les siennes. L'exorciste ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à ce baiser. Tout naturellement, comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie, leurs corps se rapprochèrent, Earheart attirant Aspros sur ses genoux.

Le blond enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon, savourant le son de leurs cœurs battant ensemble. Il sentait les doigts de l'exorciste dessiner des cercles dans le haut de son dos, sur sa nuque. C'était si agréable, si satisfaisant. Earheart avait le sentiment d'être enfin à sa place, en sécurité, sensation qu'il n'avait pas eue depuis plusieurs décennies. Pourtant, dans un coin sombre et excentré de sa tête, sa part pessimiste grognait, lui rappelant qu'Aspros était humain, et un exorciste avec ça, qu'il était encore techniquement son prisonnier, et qu'Aloïs voulait sa peau. Le vampire frissonna intérieurement.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu trembles ?

Bon, peut-être pas si intérieurement que ça. La voix d'Aspros était inquiète. L'exorciste s'était légèrement écarté pour mieux le regarder, une main pleine de compassion posée sur sa joue.

\- Oui, tout va bien, acquiesça Earheart en caressant distraitement le dos de son compagnon. Simplement, je pensais à...

Il hésita.

\- À notre situation, acheva-t-il finalement.  
\- Et aux chaînes que tu vas devoir me remettre ? plaisanta Aspros avec un sourire rempli de sous-entendus.

La blague était incongrue mais, peut-être précisément pour cette raison, elle parvint à exorciser quelque peu les perspectives peu réjouissantes dressées par Earheart.

\- Celles-ci ont fait suffisamment de dégâts, affirma le vampire en posant délicatement ses doigts sur les poignets meurtris et bandés de son compagnon. En revanche, si tu tiens absolument à être enchaîné, cela peut... s'arranger.

L'exorciste haussa un sourcil :

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu t'intéresses à ce genre de fantasmes...  
\- Tu serais surpris ! J'ai vécu longtemps, il était fatal que je finisse par diversifier mes activités pour éviter l'ennui.  
\- Voilà qui promet des nuits très intéressantes, apprécia Aspros.

Earheart étouffa un petit rire, vaguement embarrassé.

\- En effet, répondit-il. J'ai hâte d'y être...  
\- Tout ce qui nous reste à faire, c'est de nous débarrasser du chaperon !  
\- Ne parle pas comme ça d'Aloïs, protesta mollement le vampire. Je ne crois pas qu'il nous pose le moindre problème.  
\- Ne me dis pas qu'il nous donne sa bénédiction !  
\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, ricana le blond. Cependant, crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il ne se permettrait pas d'aller plus loin qu'une remarque acide.

Aspros hocha la tête. Il croyait son compagnon sans hésitant, se souvenant fort bien de la scène qu'il avait surprise en découvrant la véritable identité de son hôte. Earheart n'était pas un vampire que l'on pouvait se permettre de sous-estimer.

"Et toi, tu l'embrasses à pleine bouche", s'immisça une voix agaçante.

La sienne. Ou celle de son frère, peut-être.

"Il t'a détaché, il te tient sur ses genoux sans méfiance... Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour remplir ta mission, imbécile ?"

Refoulant au plus profond de lui-même cette voix qui lui faisait mal, Aspros tâcha de se concentrer sur le présent, son présent. Il était sur les genoux d'Earheart, ils venaient de s'embrasser, et tout allait bien, pour l'instant. Brutalement, l'exorciste sentit une chape de plomb lui tomber sur les épaules. Brusquement épuisé, il se laissa aller contre le torse du vampire, qui referma ses bras autour de lui.

\- Dors tranquille, lui susurra le blond à l'oreille. Et ne t'inquiète de rien...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Un rayon de soleil se posa sur sa joue, chatouillant son épiderme. La sensation le surprit. Comment le soleil pouvait-il entrer dans la cuisine souterraine ?

Aspros se redressa brusquement, grimaçant lorsque la peau malmenée de son torse se rappela à lui. Il se trouvait dans une chambre, dans un lit. Il se souvenait de s'être endormi sur les genoux d'Earheart. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Pensivement, l'exorciste se passa la langue sur les lèvres, comme pour retrouver cette douce sensation... Un coup contre la porte le tira de sa rêverie. Surpris, vaguement inquiet, il lança :

\- Oui ?  
\- C'est moi, répondit Earheart en entrant dans la pièce. Bien dormi ? Je suis content de voir que tu es réveillé...  
\- Combien de temps ?  
\- Oh, une quinzaine d'heures. Tu en avais besoin.

Voyant son compagnon regarder autour de lui avec une certaine curiosité, le vampire sourit :

\- Ma chambre te plaît ?

Aspros rougit :

\- Ta chambre ?  
\- Évidemment ! Je n'allais pas te laisser là-bas, s'indigna le blond. D'ailleurs, j'aurais dû intervenir bien plus tôt... Je suis désolé.

L'exorciste rit :

\- Je pense que nous devrions considérer ce... regrettable épisode comme une parenthèse dans notre parcours. Sinon je sens que nous allons passer notre vie à nous excuser, moi de t'avoir tiré dessus, toi de m'avoir laissé croupir dans ta cave.  
\- Alors techniquement, il s'agissait de la cuisine...  
\- Excuse-moi, mais une pièce voûtée, poussiéreuse et sans ouverture vers l'extérieur, j'appelle ça une cave !

Earheart étouffa un rire léger qui envoya une petite décharge de bonheur dans le cœur d'Aspros, et répondit en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit :

\- D'accord, d'accord... Tu as faim ?  
\- Un peu...  
\- Parfait ! Si tu te sens de te lever, il y a un ragoût qui nous attend en bas.

L'exorciste le fixa quelques instants, soudainement curieux.

\- Tu ne vas pas...  
\- Boire de sang ? Non, sourit le vampire. Je n'ai pas faim de cela aujourd'hui...

Aspros haussa un sourcil entendu :

\- Que dois-je comprendre de cette affirmation, mon chéri ?

"Mon chéri". Il l'avait appelé... "mon chéri". C'était sorti tout seul. Oh mince, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Et si Earheart réagissait mal ?

\- Tu dois en comprendre que j'ai faim de ragoût ! rétorqua le blond sans paraître s'émouvoir du surnom.

Le vampire fit une petite pause. Ses joues rosirent légèrement lorsqu'il ajouta :

\- Mais si tu continues à me donner du "mon chéri", tu pourras l'interpréter... différemment.

Rassuré, Aspros lui décocha un sourire éclatant et déposa un baiser rapide dans le creux de sa main, avant de s'extirper doucement du lit.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, lança l'exorciste en passant devant Earheart qui lui tenait la porte ouverte, il y a des carottes dans le ragoût ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Ta main, chéri. Mon odorat n'est pas digne d'un lévrier, certes, mais je peux reconnaître l'odeur des carottes.  
\- Oh. Oui... Oui, il y a des carottes. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée.

Earheart referma la porte derrière lui et attrapa sa canne qu'il avait appuyée contre le mur à l'extérieur.

\- Surtout une bonne référence ! J'ai l'impression d'être revenu à cette mâtinée...  
\- Avant que tout ne devienne compliqué, acheva le vampire en le précédant dans les escaliers descendant aux cuisines. Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Moi aussi.

Aspros ne pouvait voir son visage, mais il devina, à son ton un peu hâché, que son compagnon était ému. Lui-même avait le sentiment assez étrange d'un retour à la réalité, comme après un cauchemar. La seule trace concrète de cet épisode : leur amour. Tout en pestant sur le tour niais que prenait la moindre de ses pensées, l'exorciste se rapprocha de son compagnon, saisissant sa main libre. Earheart tourna quelques secondes son regard vers lui, lui dévoilant des yeux bleus brillants et un sourire adorable qu'Aspros lui rendit aussitôt.

\- Au fait, lâcha le vampire soudainement, alors qu'ils s'installaient dans la cuisine pour manger. Mon cousin est parti.  
\- Ah...

Aspros inspira profondément. Il n'était pas mécontent de le savoir loin de lui. Aloïs était différent d'Earheart, plus bestial, plus cruel. L'exorciste se souvenait encore de ses pupilles froides, méprisantes, qui se posaient sur lui avec réticence, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'était guère différent d'un sac de chair. Une main se posa sur son bras, le tirant de ses pensées noires.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Earheart avec douceur.  
\- Oui. Simplement... Je crois que je ne regretterais pas sa présence.  
\- Je te comprends.

Le vampire fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

\- Il a dépassé les bornes avec toi. Et c'est un euphémisme.  
\- J'admets que les chaînes, c'était un peu abusé, ironisa Aspros. Mais je le comprends un peu. Après, heu, l'incident...

Earheart leva les yeux au ciel :

\- "Un peu abusé" ? répéta-t-il en mimant des guillemets. Franchement, le seul moment où on devrait enchaîner des gens, c'est pour rejouer les romans du Marquis de Sade¹ !

Silence. Le blond rougit. Par Dieu, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire une référence pareille ? N'importe quoi ! Le rire d'Aspros le sortit de son auto-mortification.

\- Et bien, sacrée référence !  
\- J'apprécie de, heu, diversifier mes lectures. Et puis, ce qui m'intéressait au départ, c'était son anti-cléricalisme. C'est plus tard que j'ai commencé à lire, hum...  
\- _"Les Cent Vingt Journées de Sodome"_ ?  
\- Entre autres. Tu l'as lu aussi ?  
\- Ça t'étonne tant que ça ?  
\- De la part d'un exorciste, oui.  
\- Touché.

Aspros rit doucement.

\- Je pense que ma hiérarchie hallucinerait si elle mettait le nez dans ma bibliothèque. Il semblerait que j'ai une passion pour les ouvrages interdits.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Malheureusement pour mon âme immortelle, oui, déclama Aspros, théâtral.  
\- En parlant de ta hiérarchie, interrompit le vampire.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Comment ça va se passer ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais exactement leur parler de moi... de nous.

L'exorciste haussa les épaules :

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis ! J'ai des relations assez... distantes avec elle. J'envoie des rapports de temps en temps, on me fait parvenir quelques ordres de mission... Si ça ne te dérange pas de voyager, je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème.

Earheart le fixa quelques instants, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait serein et confiant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas voyagé, et il devait admettre que l'idée lui plaisait. Même la perspective de voir son compagnon vieillir et mourir avant lui semblait s'être apaisée. Oh, elle était toujours présente, cependant elle était moins douloureuse.

\- Il faudra y réfléchir. Et attendre d'être un peu plus en forme.  
\- Oui, on a le temps, sourit Aspros. Pour en revenir au sujet principal, je suis parfaitement de ton avis.

Le blond fronça les sourcils :

\- De mon avis ?  
\- Oui. Sur les chaînes et le meilleur moment pour les utiliser.  
\- Oh, ah... répondit le vampire en rougissant.  
\- D'ailleurs, on essaie quand tu veux !

Earheart le fixa quelques instants, puis une lueur indéchiffrable passa dans son regard :

\- Tu veux sérieusement rejouer des scènes du Marquis de Sade ?  
\- Avec moins de sang et plus de douceur si possible.  
\- Évidemment. Finis ton assiette et on en reparle, rétorqua le blond en souriant.

Saisissant son verre de vin, Aspros lui décocha une œillade ravageuse et pleine de promesses. Secouant la tête avec amusement pour cacher son trouble, Earheart attrapa à son tour son verre et lui porta un toast :

\- À l'une des meilleures personnes qu'il m'ait été donné l'occasion de rencontrer.  
\- Et à l'avenir, répondit l'exorciste en heurtant leurs verres.

**OoOoOoOoO**

¹ Oui, c'est une référence anachronique, vu que Sade est né en 1740 et n'a pas écrit avant les années 1760, soit au moins une quinzaine d'années après cet OS, si on reprend la même chronologie que le manga, MAIS est-ce que je pouvais vraiment écrire un OS avec pour thème "chaînes" qui se passe au XVIIIe siècle sans mentionner Sade ? Non.


	3. Épilogue bonus

Episode bonus (ou "épilogue", ça sonne plus classe) écrit à la demande expresse de Sea, qui a apparemment toujours de bonnes idées :3

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Un an et demi plus tard..._

Grâce à l'aide discrète de son vampire de petit ami, Aspros avait rapidement terminé une mission du côté de Bristol - après tout, il ne s'agissait que de mettre fin aux multiples meurtres d'une bande de banshees. Le mail-coach transportant son rapport pour le Sanctuaire de Londres eut à peine le temps de s'éloigner de cinquante mètres avant que l'exorciste se tourne vers son compagnon avec un grand sourire :

\- Bon, et bien nous voilà en vacances !  
\- Oui, enfin, jusqu'au prochain ordre de mission...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai laissé entendre dans mon rapport que celle-ci avait été particulièrement difficile...

Earheart secoua la tête :

\- Fraudeur...  
\- Et encore, ce n'est pas mon plus grand mensonge !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard en souriant. Effectivement, cette petite déformation de la réalité n'était rien à côté de ce qu'Aspros dissimulait sans remords à sa hiérarchie depuis plus d'un an. Pour sa défense, une relation avec un des vampires qu'il était supposé tuer n'aurait pas été du meilleur effet sur son CV.

\- Je suppose que Londres est hors de question ?

Aspros grimaça. La moue déçue d'Earheart était adorable, mais cela ne changeait rien aux risques qu'impliquait un séjour à la capitale. Outre que celle-ci abritait un des Sanctuaires les plus puissants du monde, c'était également là que résidait le frère d'Aspros. Et s'il y en avait bien une personne qu'il leur fallait éviter...

\- Tu sais bien que je préférerais ne pas croiser mon jumeau. Il devinerait aussitôt pour nous, et le connaissant, il mènerait aussitôt son enquête... Quand je pense qu'il a réussi à retrouver d'obscurs compte-rendus de procès vieux de quinze ans venus du fin fond des Ardennes et prouvant qu'un de mes ex avait été impliqué dans des vols à l'étalage...  
\- Oui, oui, ce ne serait pas du meilleur effet qu'il remonte ma piste jusqu'à dénicher mon nom dans des registres commerciaux vénitiens d'il y a soixante ans...  
\- Exactement ! Donc non, évitons Londres pour l'instant.

Earheart soupira puis parut réfléchir. Après quelques minutes, son regard s'éclaira :

\- Et Oxford ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Oxford ?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Quelques jours plus tard, ils déambulaient donc dans les rues de la petite ville anglaise. Leurs mains s'effleuraient de temps à autre, discrètement, comme si de rien n'était. Ils avaient trouvé à se loger dans une petite auberge non loin des collèges. Ce n'était pas donné, mais ils n'étaient pas en vacances tous les jours, alors autant en profiter ! Ils passaient l'essentiel de leur temps à visiter, notamment la Radcliffe Camera, dont la construction n'était pas tout à fait achevée.

\- Je me souviens de ma dernière visite à Oxford, sourit Earheart en admirant la façade de la bibliothèque circulaire. C'était très différent.  
\- C'était quand ?

Le vampire se tapota les lèvres d'un air pensif.

\- Bonne question, répondit-il. Un peu avant 1520, je crois. Oui, vers 1520, c'est ça. Je me rappelle, je suis parti lorsque l'épidémie de suette s'est déclenchée.  
\- L'épidémie de 1517 ? Celle qui a décimé la moitié de la ville ? s'exclama Aspros.

Earheart lui jeta un regard surpris :

\- Exactement. Tu es bien informé...  
\- Disons que nous autres exorcistes avons fait beaucoup de recherches sur la suette. Nous soupçonnions une intervention maléfique.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Et oui ! Depuis, on a réalisé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une banale épidémie, et on enseigne cette histoire pour que les jeunes exorcistes n'oublient pas que l'explication d'un phénomène étrange peut très bien ne pas appartenir au surnaturel !  
\- C'est fort sage, approuva le vampire. La réalité est souvent très ennuyeuse.

Aspros haussa un sourcil :

\- Tu trouves ? Personnellement, quand tu es dans les parages, je ne trouve pas que la réalité soit ennuyeuse !  
\- Quel flatteur, rit Earheart.  
\- Tu adores ça !  
\- Je l'avoue.

Profitant de ce qu'ils se tenaient à l'écart, à l'entrée d'une ruelle déserte, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. L'exorciste se sentait terriblement heureux. Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud, et il passait quelques jours de vacances parfaits aux côtés de son amour. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui pouvait mal tourner ?

\- Heu... Aspros, c'est toi ? fit soudainement une voix étrangement semblable à la sienne.

Ha. Ha. Ha. Lentement, l'exorciste se retourna, dissimulant son amant et ses yeux probablement rougeoyant d'excitation. À quelques mètres de lui se tenait son jumeau, accompagné par un type brun et barbu qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ha ha, oui, franchement, qu'est-ce qui pouvait mal tourner ?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Blotti contre le dos d'Aspros, Earheart se força au calme. Il n'y avait probablement qu'une seule personne sur Terre qui avait une voix aussi similaire à celle de son amour. Son frère jumeau. Celui-là précisément qu'il fallait éviter. Un exorciste convaincu, particulièrement observateur et du genre à mener une enquête complète sur les conquêtes de son frère aîné. Bordel. Il n'était pas censé passer son temps à Londres, dans l'East End ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à Oxford ?

Le vampire se força à respirer lentement. Avant de se poser toutes ces questions, il ferait mieux de retrouver apparence humaine. Il n'y avait guère qu'Aspros pour ne pas s'inquiéter de voir les yeux de son interlocuteur rougeoyer avant de redevenir bleus. Earheart sourit à ce souvenir, se sentant tout d'un coup rasséréné. Un peu d'optimisme, que diable ! Tout se passerait bien. Prudemment, il vint se placer à côté d'Aspros, qui arborait désormais une expression comique, entre consternation et désespoir.

\- D... Deuteros, finit-il par lâcher d'une voix blanche. Quel plaisir.

Peu dupe, son jumeau fronça les sourcils :

\- Nous interrompons quelque chose, je crois...

Le "nous" étonna Earheart, qui ne remarqua qu'à cet instant que le frère d'Aspros n'était pas seul. Un homme plutôt petit, avec une barbe bien taillée et des yeux légèrement en amande, se tenait à ses côtés. Le vampire fronça les sourcils. Ce type...

\- Et bien, oui ! s'exclama crânement Aspros en l'attrapant par la taille, le sortant de ses pensées. Ça te pose problème ?  
\- Pas le moins du monde.

Deuteros était très calme. Visiblement, tomber sur son jumeau en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche un autre homme ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Et cela n'avait pas l'air de troubler son ami non plus. Earheart se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Non, décidément, le barbu avait quelque chose de bizarre. Son instinct le trompait peu pour ces choses-là, même s'il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à mettre le doigt sur la nature exacte de cette étrangeté.

Secouant imperceptiblement la tête, il s'arracha à cette réflexion. Il sentait son compagnon devenir de plus en plus nerveux, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il se tourna vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule :

\- Aspros, tu nous présentes ?

L'exorciste le fixa quelques secondes sans réagir, puis acquiesça :

\- Ben sûr. Earheart, je te présente mon frère jumeau, Deuteros. Deuteros, voici Earheart, mon...  
\- Son compagnon, acheva le vampire.

Il inclina légèrement la tête :

\- Très honoré. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

Deuteros croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et se contenta d'un mouvement sec du menton :

\- Ce n'est pas mon cas, mais je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer.  
\- Je suis désolé, dit très vite Aspros. Cela m'est complètement sorti de la tête, j'ai été, heu, très occupé...  
\- Je vois ça.

L'exorciste piqua un fard. Earheart ne put retenir un léger rire, imité par l'homme qui accompagnait Deuteros.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça très drôle, cingla ce dernier avec une moue boudeuse.  
\- Pardon, Deudeu, mais c'est comique... répondit son ami en souriant largement.

Aspros sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. "Deudeu", il avait bien entendu ? À ses côtés, il entendit Earheart ricaner. "Deudeu", sérieusement ? Son frère n'allait pas apprécier, ça c'était cert...

\- On avait convenu d'éviter ce genre de surnom en public ! rougit son cadet en se grattant la joue, son tic favori lorsqu'il était embarrassé et content à la fois.

Earheart eut le plus grand mal à se retenir d'exploser de rire. Bon, ça expliquait que Deuteros ne se soit pas ému outre mesure des goûts de son jumeau. Le vampire était prêt à parier que ces deux-là n'étaient pas juste amis.

\- "Deudeu" ? grimaça finalement Aspros. "Deudeu" ?  
\- Oh ! ça va ! Je suis sûr que lui aussi te donne des petits surnoms !

Le sourire d'Earheart s'élargit alors qu'il répondait :

\- À vrai dire, non, mais je suppose que "Propro" ne serait pas mal, dans le genre...  
\- Pardon ? se scandalisa son amant.

De son côté, le compagnon de Deuteros éclata de rire, un rire grave et profond. Le vampire eut alors la surprise de distinguer, tout au fond de ce rire, un son semblable à un ronronnement.

"Ils ne sont pas jumeaux pour rien", songea-t-il en souriant.

\- Sérieusement, appelle-moi comme tu veux, mais pas Propro, s'il te plaît ! poursuivait Aspros. Earheart ?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais que je ne suis pas très surnoms, balaya Earheart avec une moue amusée.

Il s'avança d'un ou deux pas et se planta devant le compagnon de Deuteros :

\- Nous n'avons pas été présentés, je le crains...  
\- Wen, acquiesça simplement le barbu. Celui qui supporte au quotidien cette canaille, précisa-t-il avec affection en désignant Deuteros.  
\- Un véritable fardeau, ironisa Earheart.  
\- Semblable au vôtre.

Le vampire jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Aspros et rit :

\- Exactement.

Wen acquiesça puis frappa joyeusement dans ses mains :

\- Bon ! Et si on allait prendre un verre ?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Fixant d'un air vaguement vitreux sa choppe de bière, Aspros pressa ses doigts contre ses tempes. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, déjà ? Ah oui. Son frère, en charmante compagnie, l'avait surpris en train d'embrasser Earheart.

"Essayons de voir le bon côté des choses", pensa l'exorciste en répondant par une onomatopée indéfinissable à une remarque de son amant. "Deuteros n'a pas encore compris qu'Earheart était un vampire, c'est déjà ça."

Prudemment, saisi d'un mélange de gêne et de peur, il jeta un œil à son frère, assis en face de lui et tout aussi silencieux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et se détournèrent aussitôt.

Apparemment inconscients de l'espèce de drame muet qui se jouaient entre les jumeaux, Earheart et Wen discutaient à bâtons rompus. De temps en temps, pour la forme, ils tentaient d'inclure l'un ou l'autre des exorcistes ; en vain. Cela ne semblait cependant pas les déranger outre mesure. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient en effet découvert de nombreux points communs, et notamment une admiration pour un "jeune" intellectuel qui s'était fait connaître à travers l'Europe une décennie auparavant, en publiant de passionnantes _Lettres philosophiques_. Le vampire s'était particulièrement intéressé à celles consacrées à la science - même si les critiques envers Descartes lui avaient, disons, hérissé le poil.

Enthousiasmé par ce conciliabule, il en avait oublié l'impression bizarre qui l'avait saisi en rencontrant Wen. Le seul souci qui demeurait était l'euphémique manque d'entrain des deux frères, qui gardaient le nez résolument plongé dans leurs verres respectifs. Et à en croire les regards ennuyés que Wen lançait de temps en temps à Deuteros, il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter. Mais bon, ils ne pouvaient rien y faire, les jumeaux avaient décidé de faire la tête de cochon, probablement dans l'espoir d'écourter leurs retrouvailles.

Earheart but une gorgée de bière et soupira, un peu trop fort peut-être. Lorsqu'il détacha les yeux du liquide ambré qui remplissait son verre, Wen le fixait avec amusement. Sur une impulsion, le vampire lui répondit par une mimique complice, qui reçut en retour un clin d'œil. Earheart se figea. Pendant une fraction, une infime fraction de seconde, la pupille de Wen avait été jaune et rétractée comme celle d'un chat sous la lumière.

Le vampire n'eut que quelques secondes d'hésitation. Il esquissa un sourire, prenant soin de laisser apparaître furtivement une de ses canines. Wen écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux, et enchaîna comme si de rien n'était :

\- Mais dîtes-moi plutôt, que pensez-vous de l'avancée des troupes françaises dans les Pays-Bas autrichiens ?

Un instant interloqué, Earheart se reprit rapidement :

\- Rien de particulier. J'avoue ne pas trop m'intéresser aux questions militaires, tant que celles-ci ne m'empêchent pas de voyager.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas sédentaire ?  
\- Je ne le suis plus depuis quelques temps, corrigea le vampire en souriant avec douceur. Et cela me fait le plus grand bien !  
\- Je peux comprendre.

Wen se tut quelques secondes, l'air pensif, avant de reprendre :

\- Mon parcours est un peu l'inverse du vôtre. J'ai voyagé pendant très longtemps... avant de poser mes valises à Londres il y a quelques mois.  
\- Londres, répéta Earheart avec approbation. Une belle ville.  
\- Oui, enfin, quand elle ne brûle pas.  
\- En effet, ricana le vampire. Mais j'ai parfois l'impression que les incendies sont une composante obligatoire de la vie citadine.

Wen secoua la tête en souriant :

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Enfin, on peut espérer qu'avec le temps ce genre de choses se fera plus rare.  
\- Tu es optimiste, lâcha soudainement Deuteros. Tant qu'on continuera à construire en bois, il y aura des incendies. Il faudrait inventer un nouveau matériau construction, un suffisamment bon marché pour remplacer le bois. Cela pourrait prendre des siècles.

Surpris de voir intervenir un des taciturnes jumeaux, Earheart et Wen restèrent silencieux. La conversation se tarit et mit quelques minutes à reprendre. Finalement, après un dernier échange de banalités et de promesses polies de se revoir bientôt, les deux couples se séparèrent. Le lendemain, Deuteros et Wen rentraient à Londres, tandis qu'Aspros et Earheart - enfin, surtout Aspros - avaient décidé de partir vers Gloucester puis, de là, peut-être aller jusqu'au pays de Galles et visiter Cardiff. Bref, ils ne repasseraient pas vers Londres avant un petit moment.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Earheart et Aspros parcouraient, enlacés, les rues vides maintenant que la nuit était tombée. Le vampire était plongé dans ses pensées, encore marqué par leur rencontre inopinée avec Deuteros et Wen. Il devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa présentation à la belle-famille se fasse dans ce genre de circonstances. Plus intéressant encore, le compagnon de Deuteros...

\- Parbleu, quelle déveine ! Croiser mon frère par hasard... J'ai cru que j'allais faire une syncope !

Aspros respira bruyamment, de contrariété et de soulagement mêlés.

\- Bon, au moins il n'a rien deviné, mais je suppose qu'il va falloir s'enfuir... et pas à Gloucester comme nous le lui avons annoncé ! Je lui donne trois jours pour mobiliser ses mouches et découvrir que...

Earheart eut un fin sourire :

\- Que je suis un vampire ?  
\- Oui... Et quand il le saura, il n'aura qu'une envie : te, non, nous massacrer. Je connais Deuteros. C'est un fanatique, encore plus que moi avant de te rencontrer...  
-Vraiment ?

La voix du blond avait pris un accent dubitatif, mais Aspros n'y fit pas attention et acquiesça :

\- S'il avait compris là tout de suite... frissonna-t-il rétrospectivement. On aurait vraiment été dans la mouise !  
\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, rit Earheart.  
\- Comment ça ?

Aspros fronça les sourcils, ce qui ne fit que redoubler la douce hilarité du vampire.

\- Son compagnon... finit-il par répondre. C'est une panthère-garou.  
\- Comment ça, une panthère-garou ?! s'exclama l'exorciste.

Riant toujours, Earheart se contenta de secouer la tête, se doutant qu'à l'autre bout de la ville, dans une chambre de la plus luxueuse auberge d'Oxford, Wen réagissait exactement de la même manière à la réaction mi-surprise, mi-outrée de Deuteros :

\- Comment ça, un vampire ?!


End file.
